Nuit de tourments
by Suiyunetarah
Summary: Par une nuit banale, Sephiroth va faire une rencontre qui va définitivement bouleversé celle-ci.


Rien de m'appartiens blabla.

L'orthographe n'a toujours pas fait la paix avec moi.

Pas tapé moi.

Que se passe t-il quand Sephiroth fais une étrange rencontre une nuit sans mots et pensées ? A vous d'en juger !

Par une nuit fraiche et silencieuse, n'ayant réussis à ne trouver le sommeil, perturbé, Sephiroth se promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs vides de vie de la Shinra quand une forme recroquevillé dans un coin sombre attira son attention après quelques minutes de marche le faisant s'approcher pour regardé se qui semblais être un soldat blessé à en juger par le sang maculent le sol près de lui.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui arrivé à sa hauteur, froncent des sourcils.

Tout vas bien soldat ?, Murmura t-il en lui tendant sa main, agenouillé.

Le jeune soldat releva sa tête en grognant après un brève moment de blanc, ces yeux rouges alors que dans ces mains, un bout de chaire ensanglanté, Sephiroth cligna alors des yeux quand soudainement le soldat se jeta sur lui dans un hurlement bestial le plaquant au sol dans un bruit sourd en mordant sauvagement son épaule le sang giclant sur sa joue pâle, Sephiroth hurlant de douleurs en s'agitent tentent de le repousser, celui-ci résistant un petit moment en s'acharnent avec hargne sur son épaule en sang, la chaire en charpies.

Les pupilles de Sephiroth se dilatèrent alors qu'après une brève lutte acharnais a tenté de se libérer de l'emprise de celui-ci il l'envoya dans le mur, l'encastrant, le soldat s'effondrent un brève moment sonné avant de prendre la fuite en couinant, la bouche en sang.

Sephiroth se releva en haletant, regardent le soldat disparaitre au détour d'un couloir, une main posé sur son épaule en piteuse état alors qu'il tremblait malgré lui, titubant dans le couloir quelques minutes alors que sa vue se voilé au fil de ces pas et au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait son sang, son visage bien pâle après un moment alors que des gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front moite.

Avançant d'un dernier pas, il tendu sa main vers le bureau de Lazard à quelques mètres de lui, se sentant chanceler en avant alors que sa vue se voilé, son regard terne alors qu'une forme flou blanche s'approcha de lui, disparaissent petit à petit de sa vue troublé alors que ces yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, un homme s'arrêtant face à lui et l'observent en souriant à pleine dents, ordonnant à deux scientifiques de l'emmenées dans une salle emplie de machines étranges et d'une table en métal maculé de sang ou l'argenté fut déposer, son propre sang maculent de nouveau la table déjà bien souillé alors que les deux scientifiques partirent laissant la place à l'homme qui tout de blanc vêtu s'approcha de Sephiroth en ricanant, une seringue en main emplie d'un étrange liquide brun.

Il piqua la gorge de l'argenté qui sursauta dans son sommeil, le produit se propagent dans son corps, l'homme regardent en souriant de plus belle.

Dort tant que tu peux, Murmura celui-ci avant d'arraché sa veste de cuir, s'occupent de la morsure qui avais cessé de saigné.

Genesis observais depuis la baie vitré, Sephiroth allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, son épaule bandé alors qu'une infirmière s'occupais de lui, notant régulièrement des notes dans son carnet au fur et à mesure de l'occultation.

Genesis eu un grondement sourd alors qu'il frappa la vitre de son bras en posant son front dessus, s'avachant légèrement dessus alors qu'une main se posent sur son épaule le fit se redresser et regardais son ami d'enfance qui venais d'arriver.

Angeal ..., Soupira t-il en reportant de nouveau son regard sur Sephiroth.

Angeal observa à son tour, puis reporta son regard sur Genesis qui semblais se morfondre sur le sort de l'argenté.

Il s'est fais attaqué par un spécimen de Hojo qui c'était ... -

Il fut coupé dans son élan par celui-ci qui s'avancent vers lui l'agrippa par le col en grognant, le plaquant contre le mur derrière, le secouant légèrement, celui-ci ne protestant pas pour le moins du monde pour s'en défaire.

Angeal ... C'est de Sephiroth qu'on parle ! C'est ... impossible.

Il lâcha son ami d'enfance en soupirant sa tête se baissant, sortant de la pièce en silence le poing serré alors que Angeal soupira à son tour en se retournent vers la baie vitré donnant sur la chambre en regardant Sephiroth inconscient de nouveau, l'infirmière sortant à se moment la, le saluant brièvement de la tête.

Que t'est-t-il arrivé ..., Souffla Angeal.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

La nuit tombé, les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement, Sephiroth ouvrant ces yeux d'un coup en regardent le plafond blanc, un de son œil désormais noire, une petite pupille rouge en son centre.

C'est très court je sais, se n'ai qu'un brève résumer.


End file.
